


An Informal Meeting

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Praise lilith, Spoiler from 1x20, post part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: It was supposed to be a meeting, a formal one.  That was what Zelda thought in the morning at least, while preparing for her visit.





	An Informal Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all :) 
> 
> Honestly, i ship Zelda/Faustus but yesterday this idea came to my mind and i wanted to try it as a drabble. English is not my main language so i apologize if there is any mistake (probably there is :D).  
> I hope you will like it.  
> Best witches...

It was supposed to be a meeting, a formal one. They were going to discuss the current situation of the Academy, which was a total mess as she preferred to describe after Faustus got an insane idea like poisoning all of the students, and talk about the solution offers she suggested. That was what Zelda thought in the morning at least, while preparing for her visit.

She had spent more time than necessary to choose what to wear. _Which one she would like,_ she had thought while she had scanning her mostly dark colored dresses though she had been aware the fact that she had known the answer. Eventually, she had decided on a knee length black dress with a V shaped collar. Actually it was just like the other dresses she regularly wore but Zelda remembered one time when she had cought her glancing admiringly at the belt details on the fabric and she was pretty sure those eyes hadn't left her alone before roaming her body from head to toe.

Furthermore, she had worn a long black pearl necklace, wrapping around her neck twice and letting the pearls touch the top of her breasts. It was a bit seductive, she had to admit. And even though she ignored to death, she knew she had wished to be appreciated by her visitor -in a proper way to be honest, which she had some ideas about it.

Now, while she was laying on the table that Faustus had used before, in the academy, she was unsure if this hellish treatment was an appreciation or more like a blessing. With the tongue doing devil’s work between her wide open legs, Zelda was feeling like she was burned by the whole fire of hell. A pair of blue eyes were watching her reactions and Zelda could feel the lips on her smiling at the noises she was making. As it was known by both of them, she was never a quiet person when it came to sex.

When the sharp teeth came contact to her, she threw her head back, moaning loudly. She grabbed a pinch of her hair and tried to feel much more contact of her satanic tongue desperately, as if such a thing was possible. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her legs began to tremble when more gasping sounds escaped between her red lips. Suddenly, her moanings got cut, she arched her back and came with a silent, breathless scream.

Her hips raised from the table as her pleasure crashed over her body and left her lungs in need of air. Unconsciously Zelda closed her legs to prevent the woman between her legs from moving away but as if feeling what she needed, the blessing she was hopelessly clinging to continued until she was calmed down.

“Oh, hell.” She muttered closing her eyes.

A whisper washed over her sensitive skin. “Good girl.” As her visitor’s hot like hell fire breath hit her, Zelda couldn’t help herself but trembled once more. The academy's problems could wait a bit longer, that was worth it no doubt. Her lips formed into a smile and her legs got separated again to set her visitor free. _Praise Lilith,_ she thought, taking a deep breath, still smiling.


End file.
